


Casa Gabriel

by mallotovcocktail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Gabe flirts with Charlie, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallotovcocktail/pseuds/mallotovcocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and the boys find a suspicious DVD in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casa Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically not AU because it *could* fit in the future of season 9 but it's mainly just a fun ficlet. May continue if people show interest though!  
> Also, this is based on Jo's (padalantern on tumblr) idea for how Gabriel and Charlie would interact and written for/edit by her!

Charlie had officially moved into the bunker a mere three days after the angels had fallen. Dean had set her up in the fifth room of the bunker and—though he’d never admit it—was thrilled to have her company. They watched movies and played video games together whenever the boys had a slow day and when Castiel eventually returned to the bunker, it was Charlie who took up the responsibility of introducing the former angel to pop culture.

That’s how the Scooby gang found themselves in front of the screen in the library, projecting Star Trek IV, and eating popcorn on one particular Saturday evening. Dean and Sam had returned from a particularly nasty hunt that afternoon—vampirellas, Dean had murmured. Cas and Charlie had stayed behind and Dean had frowned when he found them partially through The Search for Spock.

“I still can’t believe you showed him the first three without me, Charlie,” Dean grumbled, sliding farther down in his seat, his feet resting on the long table.

“Have you not see them, Dean?” Cas asked. To Dean’s chagrin, Cas had not discovered the joys of repeats—although, Dean thought, the best part was watching new viewers’ reactions and Cas had yet to experience that.

“Dude, of course I have, but I wanted to watch them again!”

Sam was shaking his head and flipping through one of the book the boys had drug from the deep bowels of the bunker.

“Are we sure Kevin doesn’t want to join us?” Charlie was up and searching for another movie to watch, since they had finished The Final Frontier.

“He said if we were watching Star Trek, he wasn’t interested. What should we watch next?” The boys had begun to cultivate a small collection of movies since they had made the Batcave their home and Charlie had exhausted the movies downloaded onto her laptop’s hard drive. She’d have to download the Star Trek reboot films for Cas.

The boys ignored her inquiry and let her search in vain.

“Cas, what did you think of Star Trek?” Dean asked. “Charlie really should have started you off with the original series.”

Charlie’s middle finger made a special appearance above the shelf of DVDs.

“I enjoyed them. I found Lieutenant Spock’s dedication to practicality very practical. I also liked the whales.” Dean laughed heartily at both of Castiel’s statements.

“’Course you did, buddy.”

Charlie looked up to see Dean and Cas engaging in a staring contest and rolled her eyes.

“Guys, what’s this? Casa Erotica?”  
Sam’s head shot up.

“Dean, you kept that?”

“Ew, no, dude! Although it was like his only will and testament.”

“They made fourteen of these?” Charlie muttered, waiting for the boys to explain what was going on.

“Fourteen?” Sam looked from Charlie to Dean. “Gabriel’s was thirteenth. Casa Erotica 13.”

“Gabriel?” Castiel was now in the conversation as well.

“Put it in!” Dean barked.

Charlie was not necessarily inclined to watch porn with any of the boys, but as they had talked, she had recognized the archangel’s name and remembered a scene in the Supernatural Books in which a nameless porn film had been used as a farewell message.

“Alright! No need to shout,” Charlie’s laptop popped out the CD drive obediently. “This isn’t going to give my baby T-Virus is it?”

The menu popped up, playing a loop of two extremely enhanced female bodies entwined. Charlie pushed the play button, but not before noticing Castiel look entirely too surprised and confused.

A door with metal numbers filled the large projection screen.

Sans mustache and funny costume, Gabriel—according to the name tag—stepped out of the room and look straight at the camera.

“Sam. Dean. How’s it going?”

Silence filled the room as the boys waited for the rest of the dialogue. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Talk to me, dickwads. It’s not a movie, it’s a video call.”

Nothing. All three of the boys remained silent.

“Guys,” Charlie hissed. “What is this film?”

“I just told you, sweetheart,” Gabriel’s eyes turned to look at Charlie. “Not a movie.”

Again with the stunned silence, no one moved.

“Cassie, nothing to say to your big brother?”

Castiel’s eyes were unreadable, at least to Charlie.

“Enough with the drama, guys, talk to me. Didn’t Gabriel get stabbed by Luci dearest?”

“Oh goodie! The boys talk about me?” Gabriel decidedly turned his attention to Charlie. “All good things, I hope.”

“Oh, no, I read the books.”

“Good old Chuck. Did you enjoy them? Who’s your favorite character?”

Charlie laughed before addressing Gabriel’s question.

“Dean. Now, before we get to the whole freaky telecom we got going on here, how about you explain being alive.”

“What’s your name, sweetheart? How’d these three wrangle up a grade-A hottie like you? I like your hair.”

“Are you hitting on me?” Charlie looked at the boys. “Is an archangel hitting on me? Dude, you’re Gabriel, even. Did you hit on Mary?”

“The virgin?” Gabriel laughed. “Maybe. But come on, baby. Tell me your name.”

“Charlie. Tell me why you’re alive.”

“If you’ve read the books, you know about my first encounter with the boys and the switcheroo that failed on Lucifer. Let’s just say that talking like Gabriel and looking like Gabriel does not a Gabriel make.”

“Trickster,” Charlie nodded. “But why did we find a tape in our impenetrable bunker with you in it?”

“Oh, don’t even pretend like you are disappointed to see my face. What do you say after Casa Erotica, we head down to Casa Gabriel and have a fiesta?”

Charlie guffawed at the screen.

“Let’s ignore the cultural insensitivities for a moment,” Charlie replied. “and jump right into the fact that you are so not my type.”

Dean was laughing now, apparently having risen from his surprised stupor.

“Honey, I’m an archangel,” Gabriel’s image held up his hands in an inviting motion. “I’m everybody’s type.”

“Gabriel,” Castiel interrupted. “Please focus. What are you doing here?”

“Haven’t you heard, baby brother? It’s the end of the world, part four. Also, why do I need an excuse to stop by and visit my brothers’ former meat suits? And maybe get a little action.” He winked at Charlie, who had begun to look uncomfortable.

“No, dude, you really don’t understand, you are not her type,” Sam says.

“I believe your vessel lacks several traits that Charlie finds critical in order to feel attraction,” Castiel explained dryly.

“Cassie, my vessel lacks nothing.”

Charlie stayed quiet for a few minutes while the angels and hunters discussed exactly why the archangel had sought out the bunker. Apparently, since Metatron had run the angels out of their home, Gabriel had waited for Castiel and the Winchesters to fix the world; it was their job, afterall. However, Gabriel had waited long enough, according to his own measurements.

“Do you know what it’s like to be the last archangel in a world of bedwetting angels? It was bad enough when they were still distracted by heaven, now I can’t go a week without someone trying to use me to get answers.”

They all looked at him warily.

“Dude, why is that our problem?” Dean folded his arm across his chest. “The angels are bugging you, big whoop, did you forget that year all those dick angels were bothering me and Sam? No offense, Cas.” Charlie noticed Cas nodded out of the corner of her eye.

“Because, Righteous Man, I’m assuming you lot were somehow involved. I was just sitting around in Kolkata minding my own business when suddenly I’m being swarmed by newly stranded angels.”

“Hey,” Sam started. “Why do you assume we had something to do with it?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “This time it was Cas’ fault. No offense, Cas.”

Despite Castiel’s second subtle nod, Charlie still placed her hand on his gently under the table. No one really blamed him, although that had been something he’d had a hard time accepting in the beginning.

“Are you kidding? You three are a team now, one of you fucks up, it’s on all of you. Anyway, now that we’ve solved the ultimate mystery of who exactly broke the world this time, let’s go about fixing it.”

“One problem with that plan, you are currently inside of my computer. Somehow.” Charlie looked at Gabriel skeptically.

“She’s new, isn’t she?” Gabriel asked before the image disappeared and Gabriel appeared in one of the empty chairs of the library table. 

“Holy f-” Charlie jumped when he appeared. 

“How many angels have we worked with now, Charlie? And you still jump?” Sam had taken to mocking Charlie in the frivolous way that he obviously couldn’t tease Dean. Charlie’s middle finger lazily made an encore and automatic appearance.

“Anyway,” Gabriel placed his feet on the table, crossing one leg over the other. “Let’s get the angel babies snuggly back in their cloudy beds so that Charlie and I can make our way to Casa Gabriel.” He winked.

“Dude,” Dean said. “She’s gay.”

“Dude,” Gabriel laughed. “Don’t project your homosexual feelings onto other people.”

“No, man, he’s not lying. I’m one tattoo of slave Leia into the gay end of the pool,” Charlie stated, smirking.

Gabriel’s eyebrows rose considerably.

“Oh really,” he leaned forward on his elbows. “What if I told you I had the ability to look exactly like any Leia you’d like.”

“Focus, guys,” Sam said, looking over Dean, Charlie, and Gabriel. “We’ve got a world to fix.”

“Alright.” Gabriel sat up, the mirth in his eyes fading and being replaced by concentration. “I thought you guys would have figured out how to fix this by now. Since you haven’t, here’s the sitch: the spell that Metatron used expelled all the angels from heaven, but guess who didn’t lose their wings? This guy.”

Castiel leaned so far forward, so rapidly that Charlie felt the air move around him.

“You have your wings?” His eyes were wide. Charlie had never known Castiel as an angel but Dean had told her about Castiel and she had read the Supernatural books. The Castiel that Charlie had gotten to know had seemed so human to her that she almost didn’t believe he’d ever been celestial. But the Castiel that sat next to her, composed and commanding, reminded her that Castiel had once had the power to burn souls out of bodies.

“Calm down, Lassie,” Gabriel smirked. “Are you surprised?”

“We’re still a little taken aback by your not being dead, dude.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Hello. Archangel. Gabriel, ‘Man of God’.”

The air in the room continued to stay awkward as Gabriel began to lay out his plan. Apparently, despite the fact that the door to heaven was essentially locked, Gabriel had another way in. Never one for following the rules, Gabriel had already constructed a second way into heaven before he’d jumped ship a few centuries ago. Using his influence and Hindu God ex-girlfriend, Gabriel had discovered the path into heaven that travelled through hell. 

“Don’t fuck with us, Gabriel,” Charlie watched Dean’s eyes flicker towards Castiel’s overly excited face. “A trap door to heaven, just like that?”

“Perhaps it is a bit… convenient?” Charlie noted Castiel’s frown as Gabriel explained. “But I wouldn’t just fuck with you guys. I’m tired of watching my brothers and sisters fumble about hopelessly, so don’t, for one second, think that tricking you three--four--is more important to me than fixing the mess you lot made of heaven.”

Silence enveloped the room as Dean and Castiel had a moment and Sam stared Gabriel down. 

“So are you in?” Gabriel’s eyes now flicked over to Charlie, who looked at him without commitment. 

“Hey,” she said. “I’m just a houseguest.”


End file.
